tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel *'Class': LBSCR coaches No. 661 Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives before 1946 are unknown. In 1946, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck or Stanley takes his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches, and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LBSCR four-wheel coaches. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they are painted in an orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. They were refurbished in the fifth season. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Appearances Voice Actors Annie: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Julia Holmes (Germany) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth seasons) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) Clarabel: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth seasons) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery - King of the Railway) * Monika Hein (Germany; King of the Railway onwards) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) Trivia * Annie is the older of the two. * The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. * Annie and Clarabel's models are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face, and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. * A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has recently been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. * There were originally plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines, in the twelfth season as it would be easier to animate. These plans were dropped, and they kept their inanimate faces. * For some reason, Annie and Clarabel did not have their eyelashes in the thirteenth season and some episodes of the fourteenth season. * In the first and second season, Annie's front bufferbeam was lowered down specifically so that it could be compatible with Thomas. * During the production of the twelfth season, Annie and Clarabel were referred to as "Annabelle and Clarabelle". Quotes :"Oh come along, we're rather late! Oh come along, we're rather late!" :"We're coming along! We're coming along!" - Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel singing, "Thomas and the Guard" :"He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude. You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed." - Annie and Clarabel telling Thomas off for teasing Gordon, "Down the Mine" :"My! What splendid coaches! So much better than those beach huts on wheels!" - Lady Hatt, "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday" :"I'll never complain about Thomas again!" :"Nor will I!" - Annie and Clarabel after being pulled by Caitlin, "Not So Slow Coaches" Merchandise * ERTL (normal, miniatures, and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, and celebration) * Take-Along (seperately or together; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (seperately or together) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, gold, and metallic; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs (several versions; discontinued) * Tomix Trains * De Agostini * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * LEGO (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Discover Junction * Lionel Trains * Diablock * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Departing Now Gallery File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg|Awdry's models File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG|Annie and Clarabel in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel4.jpg File:ThomasandtheGuard2.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty3.png File:DowntheMine18.png|Annie File:DowntheMine21.png File:DowntheMine23.png|Clarabel File:DowntheMine26.png File:Daisy(episode)2.png File:Daisy(episode)3.png|Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta File:Percy'sPredicament1.png File:Percy'sPromise1.png File:Percy'sPromise9.PNG File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay14.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay39.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter3.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday14.jpg File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday15.jpg|Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad269.png File:TheFogman19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png File:ThomasSavestheDay3.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop40.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png|Toby, Annie, and Clarabel at Bluff's Cove File:SeeingtheSights22.png File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)6.png File:StanleyAnnieClarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel with Stanley File:ThomasandtheBillboard6.png File:DoubleTrouble22.png|Clarabel in CGI File:TimeForaStory35.png|Annie in CGI File:TimeForaStory37.png File:TimeForaStory36.png File:TimeForaStory32.png File:PlayTime39.png File:ThomasandtheSnowmanParty13.jpg File:PercytheSnowman38.png File:PercytheSnowman39.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor15.png|Annie with the Famous Composer File:BlueMountainMystery103.png File:KingoftheRailway142.png File:KingoftheRailway143.png File:GordonRunsDry3.png File:Thomas'Shortcut7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut21.png File:Thomas'Shortcut106.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches18.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches11.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches8.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches91.png File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:AnnieCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:ReallyUsefulCoaches1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in a Magizine File:AnnieandClarabel'sbasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's T.V. series Basis File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel at the Llangollen Railway File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumAnnie.JPG|Annie at a Day Out With Thomas event Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayAnnie1992.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Annie File:WoodenRailwayClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 1992 Clarabel File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAnnieandClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Models File:ThomasWoodenCelebrationAnnie.jpg|Thomas Wooden Celebration Annie File:BrioAnnieandClarabel.JPG|Brio File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayAnnie.jpg|Take-N-Play Annie File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|Take-N-Play Clarabel File:TrackMasterAnnieandClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Wind-up Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Wind-up metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Wind-up metallic Clarabel File:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbyAnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby File:TomixAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|Discover Junction File:BandaiTECClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC (Clarabel) File:BandaiTECAnnie.jpg|Bandai TEC (Annie) File:DepartingNowAnnie.jpg|Departing Now Annie File:DepartingNowClarabel.jpg|Departing Now Clarabel File:DeAgostiniAnnie.jpg|De Agostini Annie File:DeAgostiniClarabel.jpg|De Agostini Clarabel File:DiablockAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Diablock File:AnnieandClarabelMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also *Category:Images of Annie and Clarabel Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas' Branch Line